


admit it to yourselves

by spellingbee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bodyswap, Magic, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Welcome, The Fabulous Killjoys Are Not MCR (Danger Days), Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Trans Male Character, kirbace killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: The Killjoys wake up one morning to discover that they've all switched bodies!A visit with the Phoenix Witch might be just what they need.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days), Phoenix Witch/Destroya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	admit it to yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Week 47! ✨
> 
> big thank you to my friend pink ([pinkstationhero](https://pinkstationhero.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) for beta-reading this! you're the best!!  
>  😊
> 
> this was an anonymous request for the fab four swapping bodies! i had a ton of fun writing this, lmao. enjoy!

Ghoul is keenly aware that something’s wrong when he wakes up and can’t seem to make his limbs work correctly.

When he wakes up, he starts out by doing exactly what he always does: he sits up, he stretches his arms up over his head, and he clambers out from under his covers to head to the bathroom.

But when he goes to lever himself upright, his arm feels all wrong.  _ Different. _ He can’t explain it, but he feels…  _ bigger, _ somehow, and he can’t quite control himself the way he’s used to.

He opens his eyes as he manages to force himself into an upright position, and something tickles his neck and face at the same moment a chunk of Jet’s hair falls into his face.

But Jet’s not here. What the fuck? 

He reaches up with his too-big, too-long arm to grab the hair, but he freezes when his hand comes into view.

_ That’s not his hand. _

The hand’s too big, too  _ brown, _ callused in completely different ways from Ghoul’s own.

He falls out of the bed at the same time Kobra screams from somewhere else in the diner.

Confused and scared, his whole body’s on high alert, and he tries to run to Kobra’s aid, but his body  _ still won’t work right. _ It’s like everything’s  _ wrong! _

When he finally manages to get to his feet, everything  _ looks _ wrong, too. He’s seeing the room from a completely different angle, like when he climbs up on the shelves to watch everyone come and go throughout the day.

Except the reason he’s up higher now is because he’s  _ in Jet Star’s body somehow. _

He can hear someone else now, a voice he doesn’t quite recognize, speaking in low, even tones, but it’s still not as worrying as hearing  _ Kobra _ scream.

Ghoul manages to get his legs and arms to work for him, and he bursts out into the hallway. “Kobes?” he calls, leaning on the wall to keep himself upright, and even his  _ voice _ sounds wrong,  _ all wrong, _ it doesn’t even sound quite like  _ Jet’s _ voice!

“Jet?” Kobra calls. “Jet, where are you?!”

“Right here,” Party calls, and the door to Party’s room opens, and they stagger into the hallway as well. “Kobra, what’s happening? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” says the voice that Ghoul doesn’t recognize. “I--I think something happened.”

“Obviously!” Ghoul says, and Party’s head whips toward him. Their eyes widen, and they stumble backward. 

“You--” they say, choking. “Who  _ are _ you?”

“Ghoul,” he says. “I’m Ghoul.” And if Ghoul has Jet's body,, then…? “Who are  _ you?” _

“Ghoul?” Party asks, and shakes their head. “I’m Jet. I’m--why are you  _ me?” _ They--he--looks down at himself. Themself? “Why am I  _ Party?” _

“Jet? Ghoul?” comes Kobra’s voice, shaky in a way Ghoul’s never heard before. “Can you guys get in here? Please?”

It takes a fair bit of effort, but Ghoul and Jet manage to help each other into Kobra’s room, where they find him seated on his mattress, staring at them with wide, frightened eyes. Kobra should  _ never _ look like that.

“What the  _ fuck _ is happening,” Kobra asks, “and how the hell do you all put up with being around me when I’m so damn beautiful?”

Ghoul follows Kobra’s gesture and looks at Jet beside him, in Party’s body. He looks back at Kobra. “Party?” he asks, because that  _ must _ be the case. “Wait, where’s Kobra?”

“Here,” says the voice Ghoul doesn’t quite recognize, and Ghoul turns toward the sound, expecting a stranger--the stranger responsible for whatever the hell is happening, maybe--and instead coming face-to-face with… well, with himself.

Ghoul stares at Ghoul. Ghoul stares at... well, he stares at Kobra in Ghoul’s body, he supposes. Kobra’s standing against one wall of the room, his expression neutral on Ghoul’s face. 

“Ghoul?” Kobra asks, looking up at Ghoul. Ghoul, shakily, nods. “Thought so,” he says, stepping away from the wall and moving closer to Ghoul in a strange, jerky manner. “You’re short.”

“Actually,” Ghoul says, having some trouble processing everything,  _ “you’re _ short. I’m, like, a giant.”

Beside him, Jet-in-Party’s-body snorts, then laughs, a high, frantic sound. “I’m so  _ small,” _ he says, staring down at his hands. 

“Hey, fuck you!” says Party-in-Kobra’s-body, struggling to get up from the bed. “I’m not  _ small!” _

“You’re smaller than me,” Jet says, looking up at Party. “I--I don’t like it. For me, I mean. I--” he stops, his lips tightening and silencing whatever he’d been about to say.

“This is so fucked up,” Kobra says. “I can’t even  _ move _ right.”

“Neither can I,” Ghoul says, holding Jet’s hand out in front of him and flexing the fingers. It feels so  _ weird. _

“What  _ happened?” _ Party asks. “Why are we  _ like _ this? How did we fuckin’  _ switch bodies?” _

“I don’t know,” Kobra says, “but we’re gonna find out.”

  


\-----

  


Jet can’t handle being stuck in Party’s body.

It’s so  _ wrong. _ For one thing, he feels like an intruder. This is  _ Party’s body, _ and he does not have permission to be here, doesn’t have permission to touch them. Oh  _ god, _ what if he has to pee?! He keeps his--their?--hands fisted on his--their--legs, or at their sides, careful not to even casually tuck their hair behind their--his?--ear.

For another, he feels so much  _ smaller. _

It’s not that Party’s a small person; they’re about average, he thinks, and on the leaner side, but Jet’s used to being big, used to taking up more space and used to acting as a big, strong pillar for everyone else to depend on.

In Party’s body, that doesn’t seem possible, and Jet feels uncentered, untethered. Like he has no purpose, maybe. 

He can’t stand that feeling.

“Okay,” says Kobra, in Ghoul’s body. “So there’s obviously somethin’ weird goin’ on. Somethin’ magic, probably.”

“Anyone found an ancient cursed artifact in the sand lately?” asks Ghoul from Jet’s body. He’s sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out in front of him, and Jet hopes Ghoul doesn’t feel as out of place in Jet’s body as Jet does in Party’s. “Or maybe pissed off a deity?”

“How hard is it to piss off the Phoenix Witch, d’ya think?” asks Party, in Kobra’s body. They’re running their nails down their arm, Jet notices, a nervous habit of theirs that looks strange on Kobra. “Like, she’s just got powers over death an’ stuff, yeah? I don’t think any of us’ve been, like, desecratin’ graves or anythin’ lately.”

“I dunno, this seems more like a prank than a punishment,” Kobra says. “I mean, this is messed up, yeah, but we’re not  _ hurt. _ This isn’t  _ dangerous.” _

Speak for yourself, Jet wants to say, but he doesn’t. He can’t let them know how scared he is of this situation. He has to be their pillar, even if he doesn’t feel like he can. “We just need to find someone to help us,” he says, willing Party’s voice to sound strong, confident, and everything he doesn’t feel. “We don’t even know this is  _ magic. _ It could be some new BL/ind tech, designed to disorient us or something.”

“Dunno which’ll be harder to figure out,” Kobra says. “Magic or tech?” He shrugs. “Maybe it’ll just wear off.”

“Can’t just  _ wait an’ see,” _ Party protests. “We gotta do  _ somethin’.” _

“Maybe we just gotta slam our heads together real hard,” Ghoul says, “an’ we’ll just switch back.”

“How about we  _ don’t _ do that,” Jet says. “But maybe you’re onto something.” He bites his lip, and then remembers that it’s  _ Party’s _ lip and quickly releases it, cheeks heating. “Uh,” he says, hoping no one noticed his slip-up. “Um, uh, I mean--what if we just hold hands?”

All three turn their heads toward him, looking confused, and his cheeks heat further. 

“I mean,” he rushes to explain, “I mean, I dunno how this  _ happened, _ but maybe we just have to physically touch our own body to switch?”

The other three exchange looks between them. Ghoul shrugs Jet’s shoulders. “Worth a shot,” he says, and gets unsteadily to his feet. He reaches one hand out to Kobra, then glances between him and Party, and reaches his other hand out to Jet. “C’mon, quick!”

Jet stands, extending a hand to Party as he does so. They take it, just as Ghoul closes his own fingers around Jet’s, and the feeling of both of their hands, something that would normally bring Jet comfort, just makes him feel  _ worse, _ because instead of their hands in his, it’s  _ his _ hands in  _ theirs, _ and it’s just… it’s just all  _ wrong! _

He grits his teeth and sets his jaw, looks straight ahead at Kobra in Ghoul’s body, who completes their circle by taking Ghoul’s and Party’s hands in his own.

They’re all silent for a few long seconds, and Jet wonders if they should be doing something, if they’re supposed to say something, or  _ think _ something, but the squirmy feeling in his gut and in his head won’t go away, and he doesn’t know what to do.

Beside him, Party drops his hand with a sigh. “It’s no use,” they say in Kobra’s voice. “We either gotta find someone to help us, or wait for it to wear off, or confront the Phoenix Witch herself.”

Jet pulls his hand from Ghoul’s--pulls Party’s hand away from his own hand-- and rubs his palms together, willing himself to feel normal again.

“Anyone up for a near-death experience?” Ghoul asks, and his voice--Jet’s voice--sounds way too cheerful.

Kobra sighs.

  


\-----

  


Kobra’s not enjoying being in Ghoul’s body.

It’s not because of the height difference, or the difference in the way their muscles work, or even the weird numbness in his chest (a numbness Ghoul's often complained about, but Kobra never really understood until now), no.

It’s just that it’s really fucking hard to stay calm when you’re in the body of the guy you’re completely in love with and you have no idea how it happened.

Kobra’s poker face seems to have transferred to Ghoul along with his mind, he’s glad to discover, but just because his  _ face _ seems calm doesn’t mean his  _ brain _ is calm.

Kobra’s glad that he’s the one in Ghoul’s body and not the other way around, though. Somehow, the idea that Ghoul could be in  _ Kobra’s _ body is much worse than Kobra  _ actively _ being in Ghoul’s. Even though he knows Ghoul wouldn’t be able to tell Kobra has a massive crush on him just from, like, existing in Kobra’s body. Probably.

Ugh. Kobra’s brain is starting to hurt.

“I bet if we went to one of the mailboxes,” Party’s saying from inside Kobra’s own body, “we could contact her. Meditate, maybe. I mean, she hangs around there, right? She’s the one who deals with soul-stuff. So she’d probably, like,  _ sense _ that somethin’ was wrong with us an’ swap us back, even if she wasn’t the one who did it. Right?”

Ghoul shrugs, Jet’s long curly hair falling away from his face. “I mean, prob’ly! If nothin’ else, she could prob’ly give us some info about what’s up, right?”

“So,” Jet says, rubbing a hand against his face. He freezes suddenly, quickly lowering his hand to his side. “So,” he says again, clearing his throat. “Is, uh, is that what we’re doin’, then?”

“Guess so,” Ghoul says with a shrug. “Don’t got any better ideas, do we?”

Everyone exchanges glances, but it doesn’t seem like any other plans are forthcoming. Kobra sighs. “To the mailbox we go, then.”

“I’m drivin’,” Party says, and immediately trips over nothing, barely catching themself from falling.

“Hey, careful!” Ghoul snaps. “‘S not exactly your body to bruise.” 

Kobra tries very hard not to read too much into Ghoul telling them not to damage Kobra’s body. It doesn’t work out too well, though.

“Also,” Ghoul continues, before Kobra can fully recover, “how the hell’re any of us gonna drive when we can’t use our bodies right?”

Well, damn.

That’s a good point.

  


\-----

  


“I can _ not _ believe,” Show Pony says as ae steps on the gas, sending the Trans Am flying out over the sand, “that you would do something like  _ this _ with _ out _ me!”

“We didn’t exactly  _ choose _ to switch bodies, Pone!” Party says, flexing the fingers of their brother’s hand. 

“Well, you  _ still _ should have invited me. I’d  _ love _ to have Jet Star’s curls all to myself for a few hours.” Ae shoots a hungry look into the backseat, and Party can hear Jet and Ghoul both shifting uncomfortably back there. They roll their eyes.

“Think  _ Jet _ might protest that,” they tell aer.

Ae hums, turning back to the road ahead. “If Jet darling doesn’t mind the little gremlin taking control of his body,” ae says, “then  _ certainly _ he wouldn’t mind  _ me _ doing so, would he?”

“Uh,” says Jet, and Party wonders if that’s the voice everyone else hears when they’re feeling nervous--though they’re certain they do a better job of hiding that than Jet's currently doing. “Um, I’d really rather just get back in my own body, myself.”

Party turns in the seat, cracking their head on the roof of the car (damn Kobra’s stupid goddamn  _ tallness!) _ to look at Jet, who’s sitting behind Pony’s seat. His face is positively  _ pink _ with the force of how hard he’s blushing, making the freckles on Party’s face pop out in the  _ cutest _ way. He’s also sitting stiffly, obviously uncomfortable, which is… unfortunate. Especially considering he’s in the body of the hottest person here. Okay, second hottest. Tied with Pony. 

“Don’t look so put out, Jet!” they tell him. “Savor this moment before we get all switched back, yeah?” Party certainly will be. How often do they get to look at  _ themself _ like this, look at  _ themself _ who is also  _ Jet Star? _ Not that they’d wanna do this forever, of course. They miss their own body; Kobra’s just doesn’t feel right, and they don’t know how long it’d take them to get used to it. Plus, well... Ghoul’s in Jet’s body right now, and that’s just  _ unfair, _ because Pony’s right; Ghoul  _ is _ a little gremlin, and he  _ definitely _ doesn’t deserve to be in Jet Star’s beautiful body.

Party’s words don’t seem to help Jet; if anything, he looks  _ more _ distressed, the blush deepening and his hands fisting on his legs, only to spring back open and lay palm-down a moment later. “I’d really like to get back in my own body,” he says again.

“Me too,” Ghoul says with Jet’s voice, from the seat behind Party. “Never thought I’d say this, but I  _ hate _ bein’ so damn tall.”

Jet grunts in response and turns to look out the window.  _ Rude. _

Party sighs and faces back out the windshield. They don’t know what to say, what to do; don’t know what’s  _ wrong, _ aside from the obvious. 

Kobra, squished between Ghoul and Jet in the backseat, speaks up. “Think we’re almost there. Blue speck in the distance--that’s a mailbox, right?”

“You would be absolutely  _ correct, _ Kobra baby!” Pony says, stomping harder on the gas. “Now let’s get ya’ll swapped back, hm? Seein’ you like this is givin’ me the creeps, honest to Destroya.”

“Thought ya wanted in on the fun?” Party asks.

“Well,  _ yeah, _ but bein’ an outside observer isn’t the same as experiencin’ it firsthand, now is it? None of you look like you’re havin’ a good time--except maybe you, Party baby--an’ I don’t like seein’ a scowl on Jet’s face, or no expression whatsoever on the gremlin’s, an’ I  _ certainly _ don’t like seein’ such a  _ range _ of expressions on Kobra’s face, ya know?”

Party has to agree. Seeing everyone reacting so differently to how they usually do is just... well.  _ Wrong. _

The Phoenix Witch better help ‘em out here.

  


\-----

  


She’s waiting for them, when they arrive.

She’d known that they were coming, of course; knew that this was the course they would choose.

She’s a bit surprised that they arrived as quickly as they did; she’d thought they’d take a little more time to get organized enough to even head in this direction, but it’s fine. She’s prepared.

The dirty, color-splashed car comes to an abrupt halt a few short yards away from the mailbox, and the back driver’s side door is the first to open. Jet Star tumbles out, his soul too large for the body he’s occupying. 

The front passenger side opens next, and Party Poison steps out, moving jerkily in their brother’s limbs. She stifles a laugh (not that they’d hear her, regardless); they’re even clumsier in their borrowed vessel than she’d thought they would be.

_ They’re ridiculous, _ she thinks, and receives a low, rumbling laugh in reply.  _ I’d say you’d better appreciate this, but I think  _ I’m _ appreciating it enough for the both of us. _

The Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul step out of the car next, both awkward and strange in their bodies, though for separate reasons. She might feel a little sorry for them, if she wasn’t doing this for their own good.

“What’re we s’posed to do?” Party Poison asks as the four of them gather around her mailbox. “Just, like,  _ knock _ on it?”

“Somehow, I don’t think the Phoenix Witch would like it very much if we just went an’ banged on the mailbox,” the Kobra Kid says. “An’ anyway, ‘s not like she  _ lives _ in the damn thing. ...I think.”

She snorts. 

“Okay, so what, then?” Fun Ghoul asks. “Just, like... start talkin’?”

The group falls silent for a long moment. She almost gets bored, waiting. Then, Jet Star speaks up.

“Oh, great… and mighty Phoenix Witch,” he says, voice wavering. “Please, hear our… prayer?” 

No one else says anything, exchanging furtive glances. The cheeks of Jet Star’s borrowed body turn red. 

She sighs.  _ They’re hopeless. _

**_They’re adorable._ **

_ Yeah, alright. They’re a little adorable, too. _ She wills herself visible, perching herself atop the mailbox in the form of a crow. The four of them jump back with varied sounds of shock; Fun Ghoul stumbles, and the Kobra Kid reaches out to catch him, despite their size difference, despite their unfamiliarity with their bodies. It’s an instinct born of ages of practice, even if neither of them knows it.

_ They’re a mess. _

**_As always._ **

“Phoenix Witch?” Party Poison asks, eyes wide in their borrowed face. 

“What do you want?” she asks, tilting her head to the side and staring quizzically at them--as though she doesn’t already know. As though she and her wife didn’t engineer this entire thing.

“We,” Jet Star begins, and then stops. “You’re the Phoenix Witch.”

She sighs, loud and exasperated. “What do you  _ want, _ Jet Star? I’m a very busy deity, you know.” 

“Right,” he says. “Uh, right, right, right! Okay. Um. We’re in the wrong bodies.”

She levels him with a stare. “I can see that,” she says flatly. “What do you want  _ me _ to do about it?”

Fun Ghoul manages to get settled on his feet just then, with the Kobra Kid’s help. “We want this to get  _ fixed!” _ he exclaims.

She spreads her wings out to either side. “And you expect  _ me _ to do that?”

“You  _ are _ the god of the dead,” Party Poison says. “So, like, you’re the one in charge of souls an’ all that, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps,” she says, and tucks her wings back in at her sides. “But this isn’t  _ my _ mess to clean up.”

The Kobra Kid turns his gaze to her, his expression blank, his eyes frightened, yet still strong. She looks back at him. “Then whose mess  _ is _ it?” he asks. “How do we fix this?”

Ah, good. Now  _ here’s _ where the fun  _ really _ begins. “This is  _ your _ mess to clean up,” she tells him, tells all of them, looking them each in the eye in turn. “You’ll have to figure out how to fix it on your own.” 

She lets out a crowish laugh at the shocked expressions on each of their faces. “You might want to start by examining yourselves. Think about what each of you has been keeping close to your chest; think about what burden each of you needs to be free of, and admit it to yourselves. To each other.”

She doesn’t wait for a reply; she leaps into the air, flapping her wings and spiralling up, up, up, impossibly far, impossibly fast. Only once she’s shrunk to a tiny dot in the sky does she allow herself to wink out of sight, and resume her observations.

**_So cryptic. You’ve left them bewildered._ **

_ They’ll solve it soon. You won’t have to wait much longer. We’re in for a real show. _

**_Shall I get the popcorn?_ **

_ You always have the  _ best _ ideas. _

  


\-----

  


Kobra knows what he has to admit. He knows what it is, has known it from the moment the Witch spoke to him, has known it for longer, probably.

But that doesn’t mean he can do it. 

To speak the truth, to speak his secret… or to remain trapped in Ghoul’s body? For the rest of his life, maybe? Which would be worse? 

Which could he live with?

  


\-----

  


Ghoul’s tired of Jet’s body. He wants to be back in his own body, small and familiar and without all the extra bits he’s surprised to find uncomfortable. 

But what the hell is he supposed to admit? Ghoul doesn’t  _ keep _ secrets. He doesn’t know if he  _ can. _ What does he say? How does he end this?

He looks at himself, at Kobra in his body, and he thinks maybe he  _ does _ know.

  


\-----

  


Party digs their nails into their palm and looks around at the other three. Admitting the truth will ruin their reputation, but… really, does that matter? Does it matter whether these three believe their carefully-crafted facade? If Kobra even  _ ever _ really believed it….

They look at Jet, stashed away in their body.

They’ll speak, if only for the others’ sakes.

  


\-----

  


It isn’t as difficult to admit as Jet had thought it would be.

“I’m scared,” he says. “And I know you already know that, I know I don’t always hide it well, but I--I can’t be like this, anymore. I can’t put on a brave face all the time. I  _ want _ to be the person you can all turn to, but sometimes... sometimes I just  _ can’t.” _ He clenches his fist, registers the pain of nails against skin, and immediately relaxes his grip. “Like now. I--I can’t be that right now.”

“Jet,” Party says, moving over and putting Kobra’s hand on his shoulder. “Jet, I know what you mean. I  _ get _ it.”

“How can you get it?” he snaps, and immediately feels bad about it. He doesn’t apologize, though, just adds, “You’re  _ always _ confident, Party!”

They snort. “I’m almost  _ never _ confident,” they tell him, and though their voice sounds self-assured, he can hear their voice waver, too. They let out a laugh, and it’s shakier than any of their laughs have ever sounded before. “You’re not good at fakin’ confidence,” they say. “But I’m  _ too _ good at it.”

“I never… realized,” he says, and he wonders if he sounds as bewildered as he feels. “You’re practically  _ unshakable, _ unless somethin’ really wild happens, like all this.” He gestures to the four of them, and Party nods.

“I’m hot as fuck,” they say, “and damn good in a fight. But I’m shit at admitting when I’m scared. Or fuckin’...  _ insecure, _ I guess.”

Jet’s  _ never _ thought of Party as insecure in any way. He’s  _ shocked, _ but… well. “Maybe we both need someone to lean on, sometimes,” he says.

They smile at him, and Jet feels lighter.

  


\-----

  


“Ghoul,” Kobra says, swallowing. He’s never been more nervous in his life, he thinks, but this has really been a long time coming. “Ghoul, I think I know what my secret is. And before I tell ya, I need you to know that I… that I’m okay with however you answer. I don’t want you to try an’... an’ soften the blow, or whatever. Okay?”

“If this is goin’ where I think it’s goin’,” Ghoul says, stepping forward and bending down, “I don’t think you’ve got a lot to worry about, Kobes.”

“Then this is  _ definitely _ not where you think it’s goin’,” Kobra says, face burning. “Just... lemme talk, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, Kobes.” Ghoul backs off a step, and Kobra feels like he can breathe again. Or, almost.

“Right.” Kobra takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. He thinks he’s going to explode. “Ghoul. Okay. Ghoul. I… I’m in love with you.”

His stomach feels knotted up even tighter than before; he feels lightheaded and nauseous. He said it.  _ He said it. _

“Oh,” says Ghoul, in a weird tone of voice. “That’s good. ‘Cause that’s  _ definitely _ where I thought it was goin’, an’ I just realized, like, a minute ago that I’m in love with you, too, an’ I kinda think that’s supposed to be my secret, but I had to admit it to  _ myself _ instead of just to  _ you, _ but anyway. Can I kiss you?”

“Uh,” says Kobra, mind reeling. “Can that wait until we’re back in our bodies? I don’t wanna kiss Jet.”

“Sure,” Ghoul says, but his voice sounds farther away than it had a minute ago.

_ Everything _ feels farther away, somehow.

  


\-----

  


She watches as the car drives away, disappearing into a cloud of dust that gets smaller and smaller. The occupants of the car are all back in their rightful bodies, and she feels content in a job well done.

_ At least we got  _ that _ solved, _ she thinks, and the low, rumbling laugh fills her mind again.

**_Maybe next time they’ll be quicker about it. Though I don’t mind a little direct intervention now and then._ **

_ Next time will probably be even worse. What have we gotten ourselves into, hm? _

**_Shush, now. This is only the beginning for them._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I scrapped several other ideas for this fic because they were longer than I wanted to write at the moment, so you get this! Might do other bodyswap fics in the future, so if that's something you're into, keep an eye out! 👀
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And if you'd like to request a fic or leave an anonymous comment, you can find me on tumblr! [enby-partypoison](https://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/)


End file.
